cweepypastasfandomcom-20200214-history
Zalgo
"''He comes..."'' ~ Message of Zalgo's presence. "To invoke the hive-mind representing chaos. Invoking the feeling of chaos. Without order. The Nezperdian hive-mind of chaos. Zalgo. He who Waits Behind The Wall. '''ZALGO!"' ¬Invocation of Zalgo '''Z̤͂â̢ḷ͊g̹̓ȯ̘' (full name: Z͠a̛'l͘ga̶t҉ot̡h) is an internet phenomenon and a meme-status urban legend often seen as the personification of chaos and evil, in a similarly to the later adaptations of H.P. Lovecraft. Zalgo was created by Goon Shmorky. APPEARANCE Zalgo is depicted as a jet-skinned knight in silver armor surrounded by a corona of black lightning. However, his true form is much more horrific. He is described as having seven mouths speaking in six foul tongues, the seventh singing the song that will end the world, and four arms holding a Black Hole and a candle that sheds darkness rather than light. Am Dhaegar may have been an ancient city, another entity like himself, or anything else, up to and including an entire universe. He is also described as an amorphous and eyeless being. As Zalgo is malevolent chaos incarnate, both descriptions may be true. ORIGIN On July 27, 2004, on SomethingAwful website, a user named Goon Shmorky uploaded several versions of the comic Nancy and Archie in which the term Zalgo was used. On August 22, 2009, Shmorky explained the creation of Zalgo on the SomethingAwful forums, making a post in which he explains detailed the origin of Zalgo. He claims that he likes how people are trying to solve the meme, while no one knows Zalgo's true origin. He goes on to say that he is the creator of Zalgo and that he just made it up. BIOGRAPHY Background Zalgo lives in a palace of tortured glass, served by legions of monsters forged from the tears of the undead, and each one clad in armor carved from the concentrated suffering from grieving mothers. He also is said to live within all mankind, waiting for the thin glass wall within them to crack, so that he may take over. Zalgo's Manifestations Zalgo's coming is heralded by the fabric of reality itself snarling or screaming "He comes!", and the horrific mutation of web comic characters and fonts. Gaping, toothy maws, stingers, and masses of tentacles are the norm. Invariably, the eyes turning to black slime and run down their cheeks like tears of oil. Font scrambles and loses coherence. ABILITIES Zalgo is an extremely dangerous Eldritch Abomination that is immortal and omnipotent. He can tear apart entire realities. His power seems to stem from both his natural condition (his demonic heritage), the cursed candle he holds and the countless souls that he has enslaved. Comics twisting While Zalgo has yet to break our universe, the dreadful entity has already plagued numerous worlds. Zalgo usually corrupts three-strips comics, by twisting the characters, the fonts and the story line itself into a nonsensical, yet horrific travesty of the original material. The pattern of a Zalgo's manifestation within a comic is often the following: first, a message will occur. This message might be the classic line He comes, or a character casually mentioning a cursed object (e.g. the root of T'Char), song or Zalgo itself. Then, the victims begin to lose their limbs, which are replaced with black tentacles that grow exponentially. In the meantime, their eyes are drained by the same supernatural influence; they might bleed excessively in the process. Then, they can no longer talk coherently; any speech they might still produce is reduced into either a string of indistinguishable symbols or nonsensical babbling. Eventually, their whole faces and bodies are horribly mutated beyond the imaginable in an extremely gruesome and bloody way. The victims are unable to do anything since they're all under Zalgo's influence and most of the time they won't even react (or no longer react) to what is happening to them. It is worth to note that this process, while it always consumes the whole universe affected, is gradual and that some characters might notice the events unfolding, even if it's too late. It is also possible, though quite rare, that Zalgo "skips" parts of the process, such as his "announcement", and immediately twists everything into whatever he wants. Weaknesses While there is no way Zalgo could be directly killed either by conventional weapons or mystic ways such as an exorcist, Zalgo's primary power allegedly stem from the evil within mankind. So, if all humans could altogether purge their negative emotions (e.g. lust, greed, sadism...), transcend their inner sins and achieve absolute goodness, then Zalgo might be definitely destroyed or sealed to his own dimension. However, both this and the actual impact on Zalgo are purely hypothetical. It might also be possible to weaken him by destroying his candle, though how to do so is unknown and even likely impossible from a mortal standpoint. IN OTHER MEDIAS Architectverse Series : Main article: Zalgo (Slenderverse) Zalgo is also the main antagonist of the Architectverse. QUOTES TRIVIA * Interestingly enough, Zalgo has the same origin as another famous creepypasta villain known as Slender Man, both having their origin published on SomethingAwful website. Videos Zalgo Original Voice . . . . . 10 Facts About ZALGO! . . . . Zalgo "He Comes" Creepypasta Story + Drawing (Scary Stories)